Kaoru
by Ava Ray Brooke
Summary: oneshots centering around Kaoru by himself or with other host club members non Yaoi
1. Apples

Disclaimer: Do not own OHSHC

"Hey," Kaoru called out as he walked into the Haninozuka house.

"Kao-chan," Hunney called from the dining room. Kaoru made his way down the elaborate hallways and into the equally elaborate dining hall.

He looked around, mouth opened, eyes wide. Apples everywhere, even hanging from the ceiling. Hunney sat in the single chair that was not covered in apples, with tears in his eyes, though he wasn't crying yet.

"Hunney-sempai," Kaoru said, "what happened?"

"Chika-chan stole my cake," he said, "I was sleeping and I woke up to eat and this is what I find."

"Why don't you just buy more?" Kaoru asked.

Hunney shook his head. "I tried, they always send these instead."

Chika had really planned this out, Kaoru thought. They couldn't even go to school on a Sunday. His house had no cakes, and he bet Kyouya's didn't either. Tamaki was too busy to call today. Mori might have had some, but Chika probably hid those as well.

"Hey, Hunney-sempai," Kaoru said, "why not make something else sweet, at least until tomorrow."

"Can't, all the rest is gone too," Hunney said.

"We have sugar at our house," Kaoru said. He smiled as Hunney looked up at him.

"What are we making?" Hunney asked. Kaoru had called, brought the sugar from his house, and now four maids were busy in the kitchen.

"Apply pie," Kaoru said.


	2. Strawberries

Kaoru picked at the food on his plate. He really wasn't in the mood for this. He stood, opening the fridge. When he found nothing interesting there, he opened the freezer. He supposed he could have something spicy, that seemed to be all there was in there.

Generally he ate spicy food, not because he liked the taste, but just to prove to everyone he could. Today, however, no one was here, and so he closed the freezer and went to the cabinets.

His stomach growled, he sighed, opened the fridge again, this time closing his eyes, whatever he pulled out he would eat.

His hand landed on a plastic container, he opened his eyes as he took it out. Smiling, he opened it, rinsed them off, and began popping strawberries into his mouth.


	3. Fun and Games

Kaoru stared at the scene, eyes wide and mouth almost hanging open. He couldn't help the guilt that washed through him at that moment. He looked back over at Hikaru who had the same expression on his face.

"What did you two do?" came a thundering voice behind them, they looked around. Their aunt had her arms crossed over her chest, glaring down at them from across the room.

"We didn't mean to," Kaoru tried, it did not make her look diminish any more so.

"You seriously hurt him," she cried, throwing her hands up, "and just look at this mess."

Kaoru looked around, the entire room was a mess, books, pens, pencils, paper, and other office supplies were scattered everywhere. It was nothing compared to how their uncle looked now though, with a bloody nose and what might have been a black eye already forming.

"We're sorry," Kaoru said.

"Sorry is just not going to cut it this time," she growled, Kaoru hadn't known that their aunt was capable of doing that, she never seemed the type to them. Though she did seem the type to fall for every last one of their many jokes.

"We'll clean up the mess," Kaoru offered. He glanced at his brother for confirmation, he nodded in agreement, though didn't say more.

Their aunt nodded, and Kaoru watched as the door closed and the he even heard what sounded like the lock turning. He looked back over at Hikaru.

"Why did you offer to do this?" Hikaru said, "he deserved what he got."

Kaoru shook his head and began to pick up books, stacking them back on the shelf while his twin watched. Neither one of them said anything for a while.

It had been an innocent prank, maybe not so innocent. The two read a book and decided that their uncle was mean enough that they tried a prank they had found in there.  
While their uncle talked with their aunt inside the two had managed to rig up one of those old boxing gloves. You open the door and it shoots out. Kaoru tried to use something that wouldn't hurt the guy, make it come out just a little bit slower.

He did not succeed, when their uncle opened the drawer it shot out, hitting him directly in the face and sending him flying back out of his chair, then their aunt came in to see what the noise was while the twins just stared.

An hour later Kaoru finally placed the last book on the shelf and turned to Hikaru, who started to pick up papers from the floor, stacking them back in the drawers.

"I don't get it," Hikaru said, "we really didn't mean to hurt him."

Kaoru shook his head, "on some level we did, otherwise we wouldn't have tried it in the first place."

Hikaru stared at him for a moment, "we were just having..."

Kaoru looked up as Hikaru stopped talking. He rushed over and stared at the paper in Hikaru's hands, written in their uncle's handwriting were the words 'its all fun and games until somebody loses an eye. I hope this has taught you a valuable lesson.'

"We are so going to get him back for this," Hikaru muttered, Kaoru nodded, though he couldn't help but feel that just maybe their uncle did have their best interests at heart.


End file.
